familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Greensville County, Virginia
Greensville County is a county located in the Commonwealth of Virginia. As of 2009, the population was 12,450http://www.coopercenter.org/demographics. Weldon Cooper Center Population Estimates Retrieved January 26, 2011. Its county seat is Emporia . History Greensville County was established in 1781 from Brunswick County. The county is probably named for Sir Richard Grenville, leader of the settlement on Roanoke Island, 1585. There is also belief that it may be named after Nathanael Greene, a Major General of the Continental Army and one of George Washington's brightest officers. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.46%) is water. The Meherrin River forms the boundary between Greensville County and Southampton County. Adjacent counties / independent city *Brunswick County, Virginia - west *Dinwiddie County, Virginia - north *Sussex County, Virginia - northeast *Southampton County, Virginia - east *Northampton County, North Carolina - south *Emporia, Virginia - center (enclave) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 11,560 people, 3,375 households, and 2,396 families residing in the county. The population density was 39 people per square mile (15/km²). There were 3,765 housing units at an average density of 13 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 38.94% White, 59.75% Black or African American, 0.10% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.47% from other races, and 0.32% from two or more races. 0.93% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,375 households out of which 29.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.80% were married couples living together, 16.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.00% were non-families. 25.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county, the population was spread out with 18.20% under the age of 18, 7.40% from 18 to 24, 38.70% from 25 to 44, 24.20% from 45 to 64, and 11.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 160.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 177.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,002, and the median income for a family was $38,810. Males had a median income of $24,919 versus $19,849 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,632. 14.70% of the population and 12.40% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total people living in poverty, 17.00% are under the age of 18 and 18.60% are 65 or older. Government and infrastructure Virginia Department of Corrections operates the Greensville Correctional Center in unincorporated Greensville County, near Jarratt."Greensville Correctional Center/Greensville Work Center (major male institution)." Virginia Department of Corrections. Retrieved on August 22, 2010. Greensville houses the State of Virginia execution chamber."Virginia Death Row/Execution Facts." My FOX DC. Tuesday November 10, 2009. Retrieved on August 22, 2010. Towns *Jarratt *Skippers Although Emporia lies within the boundaries of Greensville County and serves as the county seat, it is an independent city and thus not part of the county. See also *National Register of Historic Places in Greensville County, Virginia References External links *Official website Category:Counties of Virginia Category:Greensville County, Virginia Category:Established in 1780